Who Likes Who?
by xXxSuperJheckoxXx
Summary: another suite life of zack and cody episode. this is a LASHLEY, ZASHLEY, LANESSALUNESSA, ZANESSA, LONIQUELUNIQUE, CONIQUECORNIQUE but still LASHLEY all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**-- Okay i made this 2nd episode and it's kinda cool i think??! lol.. it is somehow LASHLEY, ZASHLEY, LUNESSA/LANESSA, CONIQUE/CORNIQUE, LONIQUE/LUNIQUE, ZANESSA. but of course LASHLEY all the way! And it's a Lucas centric!! -- hope you guys will like it! xoxo muaghz!**

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Episode 2: Who Likes Who?**

Guest star: Lucas Grabeel as Justin

Vanessa Hudgens as Corrie

Zac Efron as Trevor

Monique Coleman as Mary Margaret

Corbin Bleu as Blake

**Chapter 1**

At the Tipton Hotel.

A cool afro guy is standing at the candy-counter and Maddie saw him.

**Maddie:** (immediately walks in the candy-counter and talk to the guy) who the heck are you standing at my supposed to be position?

**Blake:** oh hi there pretty chick! I'm Blake (letting a hand on Maddie)

**Maddie:** (just looking at the hand) and so? I'm not giving my name to a stranger who wants to get my job in the candy-counter! Like duh?! No way!

**Blake:** oh, I've got a brave chick in here!

(then a familiar guy came up at the back of Maddie)

**Justin:** so bro, you've got my girlfriend and I felt sorry for the uhm let see the bravery yet ugly attitude my pretty Ms. Fitzpatrick got!

**Maddie:** (in shock look at her back and saw Justin, then she hug and kiss it)

**Justin:** I know you missed me! I really missed the kiss and the hug stuff.

**Maddie:** oh you're so silly!!

**Blake:** ahem! I think I'm still here??

**Justin:** oh uhm hey baby this is my buddy Blake. Blake this is Maddie.

**Blake:** so maybe I can do this now right? (Blake grabs Maddie's hand and kiss it)

**Maddie:** oh so you two really do that to every girls right?

**Blake and Justin:** no we just choose what kind of girls! (and they both laugh)

(London came up with Mr. Moseby)

**London:** (talking to Mr. Moseby) I told you to do that.

**Mr. Moseby:** what that?

**London:** (saw Blake, Justin and Maddie) oh never mind!

(Mr. Moseby left and London go to Maddie's side)

**Justin:** hi London!

**London:** oh hi Justin! (London whisper on Justin's ear) who is that hottie? Can you just uhm introduce me or what?

**Justin:** oh uhm hey bro, this is London Tipton the one who owns this hotel and her father is my dad's business partner.

**Blake:** oh hi London! I'm Blake. (she grabs London hand and kiss it also, he just do that because Justin gestured him to do it)

**London:** (goes to Maddie's side and whisper) is he cute??

**Maddie:** who Blake? Errr yeah??

**Blake:** hey bro, you know I don't like that chick!

**Justin:** just do what I just said just follow everything!

(outside the Tipton Hotel)

**Cody:** okay so another day again?? Where is mom??

**Zack:** I don't know! But did you just saw Justin with the other guy? I think he's into Maddie again, oh I can't even imagine that I'm accepting it!

**Cody:** oh shut up Zack! How many times should I have to tell you that Maddie don't like you maybe as a younger brother!

**Zack:** okay okay!!

(Corrie and Mary Margaret came)

**Corrie:** hey Zack, hey Cody. Is Maddie here?

**Mary Margaret:** we're looking for her. Lately this morning, coz we have to ask her what she will be wearing in the first day. Coz we will wear that same thing!

**Zack and Cody:** what?

**Corrie:** oh she's just joking. We just came here to tell her the schedule.

**Zack:** oh she's at the candy-counter I think.

**Corrie:** but can you just give her the schedule?

**Cody:** sure no problem!

**Corrie and Mary Margaret:** thanks Cody!

(at the Tipton lounge, London is sitting next to Blake. And Justin is standing next to Maddie at the candy-counter)

(Justin phones ring)

**Justin:** (talking over the phone) hey man what's up? ……. Oh okay catch you later maybe 5 mins. Bye! (he hang up)

**Blake:** (he stand up and go beside Justin) who's on the phone?

**Justin:** oh it's the car owner, I think we must go now. (talk to Maddie)

**Justin:** hey baby, gotta go maybe I'll just go to your suite. Love you! (kiss Maddie in the cheeks)

**Maddie:** take care bye! Love yah!

(then Blake and Justin leave)

**London:** (wondering) why is it Blake don't even say bye??

**Maddie:** I don't know?

(London leave the lounge and go to her suite)

(Corrie is standing at the door of the Hotel looking for the schedule that she will give to Cody for Maddie, still Mary Margaret is on her side also finding the sched.)

(Justin rush in out of the door and accidentally bump to Corrie)

(Corrie's things are scattered on the floor)

**Justin:** oh shoot! (he helped Corrie to get all her things) I'm so sorry miss I was just in a hurry and I don't really mean it.

**Corrie:** oh no it's okay! (they both grab a piece of paper, and Corrie look at Justin straight in the eye) oh my gosh. (Corrie felt something that make her weak)

**Justin:** hey miss I'm really sorry.

**Corrie:** you're cute. (cutting the word she thrown on Justin lately) what I mean is that it's kinda weird but it's okay!

**Justin:** oh I see. I'm Justin and you are? (letting a hand on Corrie and he kiss it)

**Corrie:** Corrie (Mary Margaret interrupt)

**Mary Margaret:** and I'm Mary Margaret

**Blake:** and I'm Blake (grabs Mary Margaret hand and kiss it)

(Mary Margaret blushes)

**Justin:** oh we must go. Nice to meet you Corrie and you too Mary Margaret. Bye!

**Blake:** bye sweet chick!

(then Justin and Blake leave)

**Corrie:** (still staring at space and day dreaming at Justin. Letting a heavy breath)

**Mary Margaret:** hey you! (snap a finger at Corrie)

**Corrie:** is he a hottie?

**Mary Margaret:** who Blake?

**Corrie:** no way! Like duh?! I'm talking about Justin!

**Mary Margaret:** oh no you can't have a crush on Justin! Back off he's mine!

**Corrie:** as you wish! Justin like me! So he's mine! Blake likes you! The both of you looks cute as a couple!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**emogothsuicidal23**


	2. Chapter 2

**-sorry for the late update!, hope you like my next chapter!, reviews please!-**

**Chapter 2**

Later that day

At the Tipton Hotel

**Corrie: **(walking in the lounge) did Cody give the schedule to Maddie? Hmmmm… I wonder where is she right now? (thinking) sigh (day dreaming) and when will I see Justin again?? sigh

(then Cody passed by her)

**Corrie:** hey Cody!

**Cody:** (shocked) gosh! You scared the wits out of me!

**Corrie:** (laughed at what Cody said) well anyways, did you give the sched. to Maddie?

**Cody:** well uh…ahm…uh….oh…yeah the schedule!!

**Corrie:** (she cut out the words that Cody will say) and yes I think you don't give it to Maddie yet? Aren't you?

**Cody:** I'm so sorry Corrie! (with a puppy face look) I'm sorry because I lost it…

**Corrie:** (she tap Cody's head and said) awww, it's okay! smiles maybe I'll just wait for her in here.

(in Maddie's suite)

**Justin:** ahem! (he change his voice to a mascular sounded guy voice) excuse me Ms. Fitzpatrick, flowers for you! (he handed the flowers to Maddie)

**Maddie:** (Maddie is surprised and face in front of Justin) awww, how sweet! Thanks Justin! smiles

**Justin:** (he kiss her in the cheeks) hmm… I know you miss me that's why I make a thing that will make you happy.

(then they hug)

**Justin:** hey I think I should go now!

**Maddie:** (deep inside disappointed) hmm… okay..

(Justin kiss Maddie in the cheeks)

**Maddie:** but why is that so early?? clueless

**Justin:** I need to do something and it's an emergency, but I'll be back as soon as I can! Or I'll just call you! Love yah!

(in the lounge, Corrie is sitting in the couch resting and waiting for Maddie.. while a handsome guy enters the hotel and he looks familiar)

**Trevor:** (he go to the candy-counter, but he looks like there is no one there so he asked Corrie who is sitting in the couch) excuse me miss, would you mind if I ask something? I just wanted to ask if where is the lady in the counter?

**Corrie:** well uhm… I e-eve-n do--n't k--now… (she saw Justin out of the elevator and into the way out of the hotel)

(she stand up and about to rush out the hotel and catch up Justin but…)

**Trevor:** hey! I'm not yet finish! What did you say again?? (he get the arms of Corrie)

**Corrie:** look i said I don't know where is Maddie!! And get off my arms I need to go!

(then Corrie run and go)

**Trevor:** what's wrong with that girl? sigh she was hot?? Ooookkkaaay! Stop thinking about that Trevor you have a girlfriend and it is Maddie! (talking to himself)

(outside the hotel, Justin is standing at the stairs)

**Corrie:** (talking to herself) okay so what will I do know?? Should I call him? Hell no!!

**Justin:** (heard the voice of Corrie who looks shouting) uhm miss are you alright?

**Corrie:** blushes uhm… yeah of course I'm okay! smiles

**Justin:** okay! smiles

(then there is a moment of silence)

**Corrie:** ahem I'm corrie. (letting a hand to Justin) smiles

**Justin:** (they shake hands) oh I remember you, the girl that I bumped into yesterday right?

(Justin look at his hands but Corrie won't let go)

**Corrie:** yeah. (she never let Justin hands off her hands too) oppss, sorry! blushes

**Justin:** oh that's okay! smiles

**Corrie:** smiles(pauses)

**Corrie:** thinking I think I have to know his number…

**Justin: **canI have your number?

**Corrie:** gulp yeah sure. (Justin get his phone and take a picture of Corrie and dial the number as she said so)

**Justin:** thanks! I'll call you. (he dialed Corrie's number then Corrie saw it save it and take a picture of Justin)

**Corrie:** thank you too smiles

**Justin: **you know what, you're pretty when you're smiling. Okay so bye now! Nice to meet you again Corrie. (then she kiss Corrie in the hands)

**Corrie:** blushes smiles thanks!

(Justin go inside the car, then Corrie's phone ring she just have received a message from Justin)

From: justin

and btw u r a gorgeous ladyJ

**Corrie:** awww, I gotta tell Mary Margaret about Justin! Yay!

(inside the Tipton hotel, Trevor is still finding Maddie then he suddenly saw London)

**Trevor:** hey London!

**London:** (in shock) yeah??

**Trevor:** do you still remember me?

**London:** like of course NOT! But you're cute! (about to flirt with Trevor)

**Trevor:** whoa O.o, stop it London! I'm Trevor can't you remember me? I'm Maddie's boyfriend?

**London:** TREVOR?? (pauses) Trevor is that reaaalllly you now? You look way more handsome! You're like a hottie now!

**Trevor:** thanks London! I thought you can't remember me! So where is my princess?

**London:** who Maddie? Uhm… ahm… (then Maddie suddenly appears, London saw her walking down the elevator) oh speaking of Maddie, there she is! (almost shouting at him)

**Trevor:** (face in front) Maddie!! (run from Maddie then she hug Maddie)

**Maddie:** (in shock, looking at London and was like 'wtheck?') excuse me??

**Trevor:** (let go of the hug) hey it's me Trevor you're boyfriend!?

**Maddie:** (in a sarcastic way, facing at London) oh Trevor!

**Trevor:** yeah! I knew it! You still know me! I miss you Maddie! (then she hug her again)

**Maddie:** I m-iss yu-o too! (saying something to London like 'call Justin tell him to not go in here')

**London:** (she saw Maddie saying something) what?? Call?? Tell?? Here?? Huh??

**Trevor:** (let go of the hug) what are you saying something London?

**London:** nah-uh! smiles sarcastically you know what Maddie I think I should go!

**Maddie:** yeah I think so too… and yeah I think I should-

**Trevor:** (cut the word that will Maddie say, then she hold Maddie's arms then they sit in the couch) I'm sorry if it's been so long, I just need to finish my studies outside the country. I hope that you still love me?? But if you don't it's okay I'll understand or should I say I'll give my best so that you'll love me again!

**Maddie:** look uhm… Trevor I understand that you have to study abroad I'm so sorry but… (she heard something)

**Zack:** oh I still love you!

**Maddie:** I still love you! …what??... oh sor-

**Trevor:** i love you too Maddie! I'll die if I lose you! (kiss Maddie in the lips)

**Zack:** ahem!

**Trevor & Maddie:** (they stop kissing)

**Maddie:** (talk to Zack, and get up of the couch) what's with that? I mean what's with the 'I still love you' thingy?

**Zack:** nothing! I was just memorizing my stupid line for my role in the school production tomorrow! Gosh! And why are you kissing that…. (looks at the guy) Trevor??

**Maddie:** yeah!

**Zack:** I thought jus- (Maddie cut out the words that Zack will say)

**Maddie:** sssshhhh… he doesn't know! And I can't do it! Well supposedly I can but now I can't because I heard you're stupid lines!! And guess what he'll take suicide if he loses me! Argh!

**Zack: **I'm sorry Maddie! Hmm… I'll just help you with that if you want??

**Maddie:** I'll not hesitate to that! Because I really need help!

**Trevor:** (walking towards them) are you both alright?

**Maddie & Zack:** of course we are!

**Trevor:** hey Maddie I'll just go back to our house and I'll be back in a minute I'll fetch you okay? We'll have a date!

**Maddie:** ohkay! smiles sarcastically

**Zack:** you've got a lot of problem my dear!

**Maddie:** I know!!

--

emogothsuicidal23


End file.
